


Challenge Accepted

by yikesyies



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Relationship, Fluff, also i guess i HAVE TO WRITE ALL THE CONTENT I NEED MYSELF, this is purely self indulgent because GOD i would have loved this cartoon as a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesyies/pseuds/yikesyies
Summary: Conelly wages a war. Reggie retaliates.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> DID I WRITE THIS ALL IN ONE HOUR? YES
> 
> is it terrible and bad? yes
> 
> also i need to create so much content for this fandom oh my god

“A _ dance?” _ Reggie yelped, before clearing her throat hastily and leaning against the lockers in the most awkward position imaginable. Conelly, who had just asked her to the upcoming winter formal of Regina’s freshman year, raised an eyebrow. After a second of watching the first year refuse to lean off of the combination lock that was very obviously digging into her ribcage, she sighed and gave her a smile that Reggie’s knees go weak.

“Yeah, dude! In the year that you’ve been gone I’ve gotten into more documentaries than just filming fictional plotlines,” She said, bringing her hands together into a dramatic pose between her thumb and forefinger to create a pretend camera frame, capturing a very sweaty Reggie in her sights. “And I think you’d be perfect in coming with me to help with filming the dance.”

“YES-I mean, sure, of course, _ noyeahcool,” _Reggie blathers out before ending her failure of a sentence with a painful smile. After pushing herself off the locker quickly and coughing into her hand in the most obviously fake way possible, she looked at Conelly with a hesitant gaze.

“But uh, why me, exactly?” She mumbled, combing her hands through her hair nervously. “It’s, uh, kinda weird to be at dances now that they’re all dumb and for teens now, and it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, and-”

“I mean, you’re the perfect subject, of course!” Conelly exclaimed, shoving her shoulder playfully. Reggie’s knees genuinely wobbled, but she stood her ground, even if her expression was similar to that of one about to spontaneously combust within the next fifteen seconds. Conelly continued. “You’re a high school freshman who’s new to the teen experience and doesn’t conform to gender norms OR society’s expectations for women’s sexuality and expression! Who else would I want to do a documentary of, right? You’re _ perfect.” _

“HA, uh, what do you mean about the se-, _ uh, _I mean, the expression thing?” Reggie stammered. Conelly put a hand up to her mouth in mild surprise.

“OH, I mean…..Uh, I’m sorry,” Conelly said softly, looking around at the students that passed through the hall to their respective classes. Reggie looked at her intently as Conelly’s voice dropped to a softer hum. “...You were wearing that lesbian pride stamp that they were giving out at the Pride Parade a couple months ago, you know? I was there for my dad’s float, since our restuarant supports the LGBT+ community, especially ‘cause, you know, _ I’m _in it being bi and all, and uh,” Conelly confessed, a shy smile on her face as she explained, “I just saw you there and saw the stamp and made a conclusion, I guess. Is…? Is that bad? I’m sorry if I’m wrong, just correct me if-”

Conelly continued to apologize for making the assumption that Reggie was gay. Reggie, meanwhile, had her mouth agape, since she’d stopped processing all cognitive signals to her brain the moment Conelly had confessed she was gay herself. 

There were only two thoughts in Reggie’s mind: she could either be what was expected of herself and run away to Endless, like she usually did when completely unsure of what in God’s name to do with herself in these kinds of situations, and feed the already growing habit of living on Endless more than she did in the real world, or…

“No, I’m a lesbian,” Reggie confirmed softly. She took a deep, shaky breath as Conelly looked surprise at the subtle interruption, and closed her eyes.

“B-but, I-I have to ask...is that all this asking me to the dance thing is? Or is it….a-also a d-da- UH, like a romantic-OR like a-” Reggie stammered, her courage failing her. She stopped talking, eyes still closed and face still braced for the imaginary impact of the question she’d never properly asked, and leaned against the lockers once again, this time for support.

Conelly looked at her in a quiet shock. She hadn’t expected Reggie to attempt to be so forward, but with a warm smile and a blush to her cheeks that wasn’t there before when she’d initially asked, she tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear and looked at her feet sheepishly. 

“Well....I guess you caught me red-handed, Regina.”

Reggie’s eyes flew open at the sound of her full name, something only Conelly was capable of doing without eliciting an aggressive attack on the physical person. It triggered the opposite reaction, actually; Reggie’s heart beat a million miles per hour, and her body felt a bit too warm and a whole lot of fuzzy as Conelly took a step closer to her.

“I mean, I really would like to capture you on camera because you _ do _interest me as a freshman going through this for the first time,” She admitted rather bluntly, and then shied away once again as she glanced at Reggie with a coy smile. “But I can’t lie; I’d also really like to take you as a date to the formal. If you want to go with me, that is.”

Reggie squeaked and almost slipped from the locker, prompting Conelly to panic and grab her shoulders to keep her crush from hitting the linoleum in the next second. As she looked up to see Conelly inches from her face, Reggie had to do everything in her power to not just melt in the arms of the girl she’d been pining after for two years.

“I mean, as long as you don’t bore me, consider it a date,” Reggie joked nervously, and immediately regretting the snark that she meant to only be sarcastic.

Conelly cackled, shoving Reggie away once again as she blushed all kinds of pretty shades of pink that Reggie was going crazy over seeing. “Of course you’d make dating you a challenge, _ Regina.” _

Conelly suddenly pulled her backpack around her shoulder, rummaging around for a second as Reggie tried to regain her composure, taking a breath or two since she’d straight up forgotten how in that moment between her and her long-time crush that seemed to stretch on for hours instead of seconds. Finally, Conelly picked out a sticky note and a red pen, scribbled on it for a hot second, and handed it to Reggie. Perplexed, she grabbed it and gave it a once over. On it was a phone number, and a heart swirled next to it. 

Reggie choked on air, hacking loudly and startling Conelly out of her romantic stupor as she coughed. Reggie flushed even more, though whether it was due to the lack of oxygen or the embarrassment of doing so in front of her crush, she wasn’t sure, and finally cleared her throat roughly.

“This is- You gave me your number?” Regina both rasped and squawked simultaneously, eyes wide with admiration. Conelly beamed, and wondered how Reggie was capable of being so talented at being so horrifically awkward and terrifyingly endearing at the same time.

“Yeah! How else are we gonna coordinate production meetings and coordinate what we’re going to wear? My favorite color’s red, by the way, so if you’re wearing a tux, the accents will be that color, and if you somehow get convinced by most likely Esther to wear a dress, just wear black and red, and I’ll wear full red,” Conelly directed. Reggie nodded, grinning like a fool as she took the instructions gladly. Conelly smiled, and turned to leave.

“We’ll hang out-I mean, first production meeting will be at your house, yeah? My folks gave me the weekend off, and the last thing I want is to spend it at the restuarant,” Conelly sighed. Reggie gulped nervously, agreeing wholeheartedly with a quick nod as she thought about the disaster of a room she had to clean before the weekend arrived.

“Cool. I guess I’ll see you later then, Regina,” Conelly said, finally turning away. Reggie’s smile dropped.

“Oh, uh, could you call me Reggie?” She asked, stopping Conelly in her tracks. Conelly, though a bit surprised at the supposed confidence the girl had now in comparison than their middle school years, tapped a finger to her chin pensively, and smirked.

“What if I just called you Reg, instead? Like a nickname to call you that was all my own,” She flirted, hoping to make her crush blush. She was immediately successful, Reggie flushing like re like a firetruck, until she was suddenly grinning mischievously the same way she did whenever creating her small play sets or joking around with Esther and Todd.

“I mean, if we’re doing that, then I get to call you Connie, right? Fair’s fair,” She flirted right back, shoving her hands in her pockets and leaning into Conelly’s face with an air of cockiness that gave the sophomore whiplash. Conelly felt hot in the face as Reggie beamed right into it, all the freckles that dusted her cheeks suddenly crystal clear, and she cleared her throat, uncharacteristically flustered.

“Fair’s fair,” she said airily, barely keeping her composure. With a knowing shrug and a winning smile, Reggie hummed.

“Cool. See you at my house!” She called out as she strolled away. As Reggie drew farther away, suddenly smug with having won the battle of affections Conelly had unknowingly waged, she also was simultaneously on the verge of exploding with all the emotions that Conelly had drudged up inside of her, and once turning the corner, sprinted full speed for the bathroom, tucked herself away inside of a supply closet, and dug out her Endless Key. Before reciting her chant, she attempted to send a text to the group chat her, Esther, and Todd had together, and only managed to send an extremely long keysmash with a plethora of exclamation marks.

“Oh my god,” Reggie whispered, her face hot and body shaking in the aftermath of the interaction. “I love her so much. Oh my god, I’m so hopeless.”

**Author's Note:**

> CONFIDENT REGGIE IN FRONT OF CONELLY GIVES ME LIFE THANKS
> 
> (i dont update consistently cause Art School but im going crazy over how good this show is and I would die for actual gay disaster, Reggie Abbott thanks so leave a comment abt how ya felt abt reading thanks ily<3)


End file.
